User blog:J1coupe/Strider Hiryu vs. Joe Musashi. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 4.
How are you gentlemen? ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO U- Uh, I mean, SOMEBODY SET UP US THE BO- Uh, damn it, I mean, Welcome to another installment of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! I am pleased to announce that this is another rap battle, nothing really special, and I just wrote this announcement to make you read this sentence that was completely redundant and useless. Now, moving onto today's contestants. After three seasons, finally, another Ninja Battle has stepped into the arena! Today we have Strider Hiryu from Strider Series going against Joe Musashi from the Shinobi Series to see who will reign supreme in the ultimate duel of super ninjas! This battle was suggested to me by The Bespectacled Guy, I haven't seen him in a while, but thanks for the suggestion, buddy! Now... Let the battle begin! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Hiryu_1.png|Strider Hiryu Joe_1.png|Joe Musashi EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! STRIDER! HIRYU!! VERSUS! JOE! MUSASHI!!! BEGIN! Joe Musashi: (starts at 0:20) Taste my Silent Fury, Hiryu, here comes the greatest Shinobi, don't need to use Ninjutsu, since I'm already taking the trophy, I'm faster than any Strider, catch up and stop rapping so slowly, or I'll throw you down like your friend Kain and give you a lobotomy. I spit like my shurikens, slicing my enemies in every direction, you won't be avoiding my barrage of rhymes, I kill with perfection! Cancelling you like your All-stars game, I'm fiercer than a volcano! And with this, I rule your tiny world; call me Grandmaster Meio. Strider Hiryu: (starts at 0:41) I'm a special A-Class Strider, you'll be remembering the name Hiryu, I rather battle Hotsuma than face a second-rate imposter of Ryu. You're a deadbeat athlete, spittin whack rhymes that's offbeat, who couldn't save his Master, you simply just cannot compete against this Hellspawn; my objective: to bring your whole clan down, the fastest rapper of all Kazakh is about to be crowned. Even though your Hazy fame has faded, this Moon put on quite a show, but I'm the epitome of the Capcom Superstar, you're just an Average Joe. (Hiryu crosses his arms as Joe furiously unsheathes his sword.) Joe Musashi: (starts at 1:06) YOU 'are the stereotypical ninja here, if you couldn't tell, tell me, did your agency took away your whole ''personality as well? It's the end of the'' Flying Dragon'', it's crashing down the abyss, I'm serving up disses faster than how you killed off your own sis. Strider Hiryu: (starts at 1:17) The Master of espionage, here to break your brittle camouflage, I'm sabotaging the Cyber Shinobi, your victory was just a mirage! You're a feeble-minded nobody, I can beat you even in the Death Battle, just think, when's the last time you starred in any of the titles? I'm the Di-''Cypher''er of The Secret of Shinobi, and everyone agrees, that you're a forgotten mascot, especially now that you've challenged me! It's the Return of the Ninja Master, you're just Sega's lapdog, but even then, you come in second after that Blue Hedgehog. Joe Musashi: (starts at 1:37) Taste the Shadow Dancer's infinite rhymes, leave you dissipated, I am a fierce deity who's here to crush you just like the Syndicate! you won't even have three Options when you fight this Nightshade, you're a worse disaster than your sequel by the British arcade! I'm on fire, shattering your hopes faster than the fall of Neo-Zeed thwarting you like Matic and Clay was, in an extreme speed! While you were with your new Marvel friends, I was making history! I'd say "You fought well", but this was a landslide victory. (Both of them walks toward each other, looking at each other face-to-face.) Strider Hiryu: (starts at 2:02) Why don't you run back now and play racing games on your bike? I already left this Musashit on the floor with my Plasma Strike! So G. G., Shinobi, it was fun crushing you like a spider, but now you know what happens if you mess with '''THE Strider. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! (Few slicing noises are heard and the logo breaks into several pieces) RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESSSSS!!! Poll WHO WON? Strider Hiryu Joe Musashi Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts